


The Captain

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Avengers Family, Broken Bones, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Sassy Tony, Snark, Torture, mafis au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was convinced that the men who had nabbed him off the street had the wrong guy; Tony didn't know any guy named the Captain. However, if the Captain wanted to show up and tell them that, Tony would really appreciate it.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Steve really should have told his boyfriend he was a mob boss BEFORE he was kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain

Tony was convinced that the people who had kidnapped him had the wrong guy. They kept going on and on about some captain and his boys but Tony didn’t know any captains. The men didn’t believe him though, which was why he was hurting so much.

“And it’s cold,” whined Tony to no one in particular. “It’s cold and I’m hungry.”

No one answered, not that Tony expected them to, but that didn’t stop him from yanking on the pipe his hands were cuffed around above his head. His bare feet were cut and bruised, much like the rest of him, and Tony was pretty sure that he had a broken foot but it was difficult to say.

“Steve is going to be so pissed that I missed dinner again,” groaned Tony. “Come on, just let me go already. I won’t tell anyone, you don’t have to be embarrassed around your other kidnapping friends that you nabbed the wrong guy, we all save a little face. How about at?”

“Would you please shut up?” yelled Bulky, the man Tony had noticed had a temper and was a little lead pipe happy.

“Will you let me go if I do?” replied Tony.

“Just tell us where the Captain is and this can all be over.”

“I’ve already told you,” said Tony as though he was explaining it to someone slow. “I don’t know who this Captain is that you speak of, so just let me go. Come on, we’re all wasting time here.”

“You’re lying!” screamed Bulky, slamming the lead pipe into Tony’s leg.

Tony heard the snap and knew that if he hadn’t had a broken bone in that leg before, he certainly did then. His wrists ached even more as he dangled from them even more to avoid putting weight on his leg. The metal cut into the tender skin around his hands, drawing blood.

“We saw you with him,” said Suave, the man who didn’t do the hitting but had a voice like silk and reminded Tony of a snake. “That large blonde man that you were having coffee with yesterday.”

Tony knew instantly who they were talking about and suddenly several things fell into place.

1\. Steve was a business man who never told Tony what he did  
2\. Steve was large and blonde and the only guy he had coffee with yesterday  
3\. Tony could absolutely not tell these men anything he knew

“I drink a lot of coffee,” said Tony to buy time. “You’re going to have to narrow it down.”

“Yesterday afternoon,” snapped Suave. “You were seen leaving a coffee shop with the Captain. What were you meeting with him about? Why were you there?”

“I don’t know any Captain,” said Tony. “I’ve told you that like twenty times. What if we did a trade? You know, I tell you something you don’t know – which I’m sure is a lot – and you tell me something I don’t know – which isn’t as much but you know, challenges are fun.”

Suave laughed.

“I’ll start,” said Tony – he knew he was babbling but he couldn’t stop. “I hate tomato soup. Always have. Your turn. Tell me something about you, like why the fuck you kidnapped me.”

Gunshots rang out, causing Tony to flinch because holy shit, people were storming the place with guns and he was stuck chained to the ceiling. Suave and Bulky ran out, guns up, ready to fight off whoever started shooting first. Tony wasn’t sure who to root for, the unknown enemy who thought shooting up a warehouse was a smart idea or the known enemy who kept hitting him with lead pipes and asking him stupid questions. It was a hard choice but one Tony didn’t actually have to make because he was still handcuffed to the ceiling.

The gunshots got closer and Bulky and Suave started yelling, causing Tony to yank on the cuffs harder, blood seeping down his arms.

“Shit,” cursed Tony. “Come on, come on, come on!”

The door burst open. Bucky and Steve stepped in, guns poised, searching for any assailants and lowering them when they found only Tony.

“Tony,” said Steve, rushing forward and began to run his hands over Tony’s body, searching and finding every injury his boyfriend had acquired while Bucky picked the locks on the handcuffs.

“Please tell me you’re a mob boss,” said Tony, looking up at Steve. “Please, if you’re not the Captain then we all just lost an entire day that could have been better spent cuddling.”

“Will you hate me if I say yes?” said Steve with a sheepish smile.

“I’m dating a mob boss,” said Tony with a dopey smile. “Cool.”

“You’re concussed,” said Steve. 

“Ready to go?” asked Bucky, checking the hall for enemies. “Clint and Nat should be done soon. We’re clear.”

“Come on, darlin’,” said Steve, picking Tony up. “Let’s go.”

“I didn’t tell them anything,” said Tony, clinging to Steve, feeling the first stirring of shock creeping up on him now that he wasn’t so focused on trying to act brave. 

“I know you didn’t,” said Steve, following Bucky out of the warehouse, Clint and Natasha closing ranks from behind.

Sam was waiting in the car for them and as soon as they got in, they drove back to the apartment building Steve owned. The entire ride Tony sat in Steve’s lap, eyes closed, mostly asleep listening to his friends talk.

“He okay?” asked Sam as he drove, throwing glances in the rearview mirror.

“Bruce will need to look at him,” said Steve, kissing the top of Tony’s messy brown hair. “But he’ll be fine. Thank for your help today, guys.”

“He’s family,” said Clint with a shrug. “We have to protect our family.”

Natasha nodded, looking out the back window to be sure they weren’t being followed. Bucky covered Tony in the spare blanket Sam always kept in his car but said nothing. When they reached the apartment building, Steve took Tony to his apartment – he kept the top three floors to himself and shared them with his family (which was why they usually hung out at Tony’s apartment). He settled Tony on the bed and showered while Bruce looked the genius over.

“So everyone was in on the whole mafia thing but me?” said Tony after Bruce had set his leg and was finishing wrapping up his bleeding wrists. “What, am I not trustworthy or something?”

“Steve didn’t want you to leave him,” said Bruce calmly. “He thought you would get scared if you knew.”

“Bruce?” said Steve before Tony could respond. “I can finish up.”

Bruce nodded and left the bedroom, shutting the door and joining the others in the common area. Meanwhile, Steve gently took Tony’s right wrist and finished wrapping it.

“I’m so sorry,” said Steve. “I never meant for you to get hurt.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Tony. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a huge fan of broken limbs and I’m going to have nightmares for sure, but I don’t care that you’re a crime lord or whatever you call yourself. It’s actually kinda hot and to be honest, I feel a lot better now knowing that you and your friends can kick ass.”

“So you’re not mad?” said Steve hopefully.

“I fully expect to be spoiled since I did get kidnapped but no, I’m not mad,” said Tony.

Steve pulled him close, to which Tony didn’t protest. He went willingly, soaking in the warmth that Steve always radiated, perfectly content for the first time since the whole kidnapping thing happened.

“I love you,” said Steve softly.

“I love you too,” yawned Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to over 100k words in this collection!
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
